Tailsic High School
by Tailsic
Summary: come join Tailsic and the Sonic Cast thought a day of high school.
1. Chapter 1

SIGN IN

Tailsic: Hi everybody, I'm Tailsic fox here, and I'm here to tell about my new series call Tailsic High School, yes I know the idea been done before, but I want to give it a try, this is my sign in page, if your want your fan character to join my High School, give me their full description of your Character including their status like if they are a Nerd, Jock, Cheerleader, Emo, Etc, Etc. I'm going to wait a week before I start to make the first chapter, and I'm inviting all Fan character to join, well that all I wanted to say, so I'm Tailsic and I'm out. 


	2. chapter 2

Hi guys Tailsic here, i finally uploading the first part of Tailsic High School i hope you guys like it.

If you want to know what the character's look like go to and search for Tailsic High School.

and I'm still looking for more people to sign up for Tailsic School.

Chapter 1

Part 1 of First day of High School.

Tailsic, Tammy, Emily, And Chopper we're standing front of new School, Mobius Wing.

Tailsic: "Here we guys, Mobius Wing High School, a new adventure begins here for us".

Tammy: "Yeah and I can't wait to see how hot Shadow is here".

Emily: "Yeah me to".

Tammy and Emily start to fantasize about Shadow.

Chopper: "Girls".

Tailsic: "I don't know why you just said that, you drool when you fantasize about Cream".

Chopper: "I do not drool when I fanta-, I mean I don't fantasize about Cream" as Chopper starts to blush.

Tailsic: "Then why are you blushing then".

Chopper: "Am not blushing".

Tailsic: "Yes you are"

Chopper: "No am not"

Tailsic: "Yes you are"

Chopper: "No am not"

Tailsic: "Yes you are"

Chopper: "No am not"

Tailsic: "Yes you are"

Chopper: "No am not"

Tailsic: "No you not"

Chopper: "Yes I am" Chopper thinks about what he just said, "I mean argggggg".

Tailsic: "I can believe that actual worked".

Chopper: "Tailsic listen to me, I do like Cream a lot, but I do not fantasize about Cream in a Cheerleading outfit ha, ha, Cheering just for me" Chopper starts to fantasize about Cream and he starts to drool.

Tailsic: Chopper: "Your drooling again".

(Chopper Fantasy)

Cream: "Chopper, Chopper, he my man if he can't do it, no one can.

Chopper: "Cream you came all this way to just cheer for me".

Cream: Of course Chopper, I love you, and you're the only guy for me".

Chopper: Thank you Cream and you're the only girl for me.

The two hug and slowly kiss each other.

(End of Fantasy) Chopper is drooling and making a goof face

Tailsic: "Chopper, you're starting to creep me out.

Alexander: "I haven't seen you guys around here before, so you must be new students" a blue Hedgehog with yellow hair wearing a red shirt and blue jean pants, was standing behind them.

Tailsic: "Yeah, we're new here, and you are".

Alexander: "I'm Alexander Hedgehog, but you can call me Alex for short, am a friend of Sonic".

Tailsic: "My name is Tailsic, and its nice to meet you Alex" they shake hands, Alex then looks at Tailsic friends.

Alexander: "Are your friends ok"?

Tailsic looks at her friends to see them still in Fantasy world.

Tailsic: "You know what Alex, am just not sure anymore.

Alexander: "Well first bell starts in 15 min".

Tailsic: "Really, dang, hey Alex can you do something for me please".

Alexander: "Sure thing Tailsic, what you need".

Tailsic: "Can you get me a bucket of water".

Alexander: "Ok, I'll get it, be back in a minute" Alexander run of to get a bucket of walk two min later he return with the bucket fill with water, Tailsic take the bucket and throw the water on then snapping them out of there trance.

Emily: "Why am I all wet?"

Tammy: "Hey Tailsic why did you do that for".

Chopper: "Yeah what's the big idea

Tailsic: "Well first bell starts in 12 min

Emily: "What, I can't be later for my first class on the first day of school"

Emily, Tammy, and Chopper ran to their classes.

Alexander: "did they even notice me".

Tailsic: "Nope".

Alexander: "Do they even know where their going".

Tailsic: "No clue".

Alexander: "How about you, do you know where you got to go first".

Tailsic: "Let's see" Tailsic take a piece of paper out of her pocket, "I have Miss Hurts for history".

Alexander: "I have her to, I be glad to show you where her class is".

Tailsic: "Really, thanks".

Alexander take Tailsic into the school and takes her to Miss Hurts class.

Alexander: "Here it is room 213

Sonic: "Hey Alex, Tailsic of here"

Tailsic and Alexander saw Sonic in the front row seats and join him.

Tailsic: "Wow Sonic I wouldn't expects you to be a front class sitter".

Sonic: "We normally am not, but I wanted to give it a try".

Just then a hippo lady walks in the class.

Miss Hurts: "Hello class I'm Miss Hurts, and I will be your History Teacher for this whole school year, now I don't want any backtalk, no pasting notes, and no Cell phone, do you all understand".

Everybody: "Yes Miss Hurts".

Miss Hurts turn around and begin to write on the chalkboard.

Sonic: "Oh my god, look at the size of her butt".

Tailsic: "Sonic why are you looking at her but for"?

Sonic: "How can you not, I mean look at the size of it, and we're right in front of it, if she breaks wind I'm out of here".

Alexander: "Sonic shut up".

Miss Hurts: "Excuse my Mrs. Alexander, but is there a reason you're calling".

Alexander: "No we weren't talking about how huge your butt is" Alexander then covers his mouth shut relishing what he just said.

Miss Hurts: "Well excuse me, Mr. Alexander but I'm a hippo", she turn around pushing her butt in Alexander face, "and we happened to have huge BUTT" she bounces Alexander out of his seat, "I'll be keeping an eye on you" as Miss Hurts returns to the chalkboard.

After 45 min. of Miss Hurts grilling Alex, her class was over, Sonic, Tailsic, and Alexander exit the class.

Sonic: "I can't believe she gave us Homework on the first day of school, I mean come on, it Un-American, it goes against the US Constitution, the 4th of July, the Bill of Rights, it goes against everything are great country stands for.

Tailsic: "Sonic, two things I got to say to you, one the US Constitution and the Bill of Rights are the same thing, the Bill of Rights are the first ten amendments of the Constitution, and two WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT".

Sonic: "Yesh you don't have to shout at me".

Tailsic: "Forget it Sonic, hey Alex how are you feeling".

Alexander: "Miss Hurts scare me".

Sonic: "Well I be scare to, if someone almost puts their black hole in front of my face and nearly sucks me in".

Tailsic: "Sonic it your fault Alexander got into this mess with Miss Hurts".

Sonic: "Hey I'm not the one who opened up his big mouth and comment Miss Hurts on her huge rear".

Alexander: "Just forget about it Tailsic what your next class".

Tailsic: "Um ok, it's Miss Rink Chemistry class".

Alexander: "That a good Teacher, just go all the way down this hall and make a right and four doors down.

Tailsic: "Ok thank you, see you two later".

Tailsic follow Alexander instructing and found Miss Rink class and in Miss Rink class we're Emily, Amy, Cream, and Knuckles.

Tailsic: "Hi guys".

Emily, Amy, and Cream: "Hi Tailsic".

Knuckles: "Yo".

Tailsic sit down next to her friends and as they start to chat a Yellow cat wearing all blue came around passing out paper to all the girls.

Tailsic: "What this".

Maria: "Oh, I'm Maria the cat, and am the Captain of the Cheerleader Squad, and I'm looking for new talent".

Emily: "Sign me up".

Maria: "Ok and you are".

Emily: "Emily the Cheetah".

Maria: "Ok"

Amy: "Me to am Amy Rose".

Cream: "And am Cream the Rabbit".

Maria: "Ok Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit, ok got it any one else want to join the squad".

Cream: "Hey Tailsic aren't you going to join".

Tailsic: "I don't know, I can't really picture me as a Cheerleader".

Everybody try to picture Tailsic as a Cheerleader.

Tailsic: "HEY, just because I can't picture myself as a Cheerleader does mean I want you guys to".

Maria: Ok, I understand if you don't want to join".

Tailsic: Ok thanks".

Just then a Female Mouse enter the room.

Miss Rink: "Hi students, I'm Miss Rink and am you're Chemistry Teacher".

Everybody: "Hi Miss Rink".

Miss Rink: Ok Students, let's take this time to get to know each", she point at Tailsic, "you first".

Tailsic: "Ok my name is Tailsic, am 16 years old, am a three-tailed fox, my favorite band is Linkin park, I own my own show call Sonic Dares and Q and A, and a big Sonic the hedgehog fan, I been in three car accidents, I love writing stories, and that about it for me.

Miss Rink: Nice to meet you Tailsic" She then point at Amy, "You go next miss".

Amy: "I'm Amy Rose, I love Sonic, Shopping, Sonic, Cheerleading, Sonic, Romanic movie, Sonic, new Closets, Sonic, new Shoes, and".

Miss Rink: "Let me guess Sonic".

Amy: "How did you know".

Miss Rink: "Lucky guess, I guess, oh well moving on" she point to Emily next.

Emily: "Hi everybody I'm Emily the Cheetah, am 14 years old, and am the last Cheetah on Mobius, like making machine, I love traveling, I own my own show to talked Emily's Talkshow and I'm looking for some new Co-host for my show, my favorite band is Linkin Park, and that's about it for me.

For 45 min.of Miss Rink class she just got to know her class.

Miss Rink: Ok class it time to go to your third bell now, I see you all tomorrow".

Tailsic: "Ok my third bell class is Miss Wellfeather".

Emily: "I have her too".

Cream: "Me three".

Amy: "Aw I have Music".

Tailsic: "What about you Knuckles"?

Knuckles: "Gym".

Tailsic: "Well then I guess will see you guys later".

Tailsic, Emily, and Cream when to Miss Wellfeather class, the three friends sit on the right side of the class right next to a purple fox.

Cream: "Girls this is my friend Rach, Rach these here my friends Tailsic and Emily".

Rach: "Hi".

Emily: "Nice to meet you Rach".

Tailsic: "Ditto".

As the girls talk their teacher enter, she was a pink flamingo.

Miss Wellfeather: "Hello, all my dear flowers are you all right to blossom".

Tailsic: "Did she just call us flowers"?

Rach: "Yeah, she one of those people who are in touch will nature".

Tailsic: "You mean she a hippie".

Rach: "Yeah she a Hippie".

Miss Wellfeather: "Alright class it's time to pick up you paintbrush and let your creativity flow though them, and crate art".

Everyone started to paint

Miss Wellfeather: That it my children, let's your soul singggggggggggggggggggggg.

Tailsic: "What was that".

Rach: "She also the Theater Teacher

Tailsic: "That explain a lot".

That the end of the class everybody ended their drawing Tailsic Painted a picture of herself, Emily painted a picture of Vash getting strike by a lighting Bolt, Cream painted a flower, And Rach painted a Banana.

Miss Wellfeather: Ok my little caterpillars it time for you all to go eat and come back to my class tomorrow has strong Butterfly".

Tailsic: "First she calls us flowers, now she putting us throw the metamorphic of a Caterpillar. Will she please make up her mind already".

Emily: "Tailsic just forget it, and let's get something to eat".

Tailsic, Emily, Cream, and Rach head for the lunchroom.


End file.
